


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by Crazy4LiamPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Liam, Zayn Leaves One Direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4LiamPayne/pseuds/Crazy4LiamPayne
Summary: Liam's POV after Zayn left and Louis Harry and Niall comfort Liam





	

**Author's Note:**

> my take on Zayn leaving One Direction in Liam POV and its my first 1D fic I wrote

Liam POV

so I start crying one night during our concert it was few days after Zayn had left and Niall Harry and Louis was trying to help me get my mind off it but i missed him so much i couldnt think so i sang few verses of songs then afterwards i broke down in my dressing room.

I was sobbing I don't hardly cry but when Zayn said goodbye it hurt me he was the one i loved he was to be my soulmate but zayn said no after I got down on my knee and asked him to marry me I was crying and said "why no baby" Zayn said "cause I'm Leaving One Direction" I said what why he said he didnt fit in any more I had tears falling down my face and I was sad and looked away when Zayn said I'll marry you Liam my love " YOU WERE MY SOULMATE ZAYN NOW YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE" I screamed and looked at the ground sure I was known as daddy direction to the others but I was sobbing that night and didnt sleep that much if I was lucky i had about 3 hours sleep and rest was me crying .

Next thing I had heard was Niall knocking on my door and so I get my Black Jeans and Hoodie on and see him Louis and Harry and they came in my room Louis asked me how I was feeling I looked down after he saw my eyes were red from all the crying I did and i put my sunglasses on but walked out to the balcony in my room looking out in what ever town we were in and the ring I had gotten Zayn was there with a Note and Ring he got me and I broke down reading his note .

Dear Liam  
I know I hurt you by not telling you I left the group but I felt Like I didnt belong and this ring was to be to ask you to marry me before I left  
I saw the tears fall down your face when I had said no but this ring I got for you is a promise that I still Love you Daddy Direction and nothing will ever change that , From Zayn.

I laughed when I saw that he used that nickname in the note Harry asked me what was funny I showed them the note from Zayn.  
Harry looked at me "see Liam Zayn still loves you" I look down and tear up all i could say was " I guess he still does" 

when it was my turn to sing in You & I when we were in concert I would remember when Zayn and I always sang my verse to each other but the first night after he left I was crying in concert sure everyone saw how Broken I was but I didnt care Niall was same way he even hugged me after I Broke down the tears kept falling and I could think of the memories of Zayn and I that I remembered and I walked off stage.

I hid in my dressing room crying while Niall Harry and Louis sang for a while on stage while I recovered from my nervous breakdown on stage then I went out on stage again after I had rested.

It didn’t feel right singing on stage without Zayn but I did keep in contact with him and yes I did break down and cry when I talked to him after he left I had said “ me and the boys miss you “ and he said “ I know but I cant come back" I sniffled softly and he knew I was crying “liam you okay “ he asked I said “no I miss you so much im heartbroken I mean every interview we do the media mention you and if any of us still talk to you but I get it you left cause you wanted to be on your own and I saw your ring for me “.

he said “ I Left it to show I still love you daddy direction” I laughed “You still remember that name for me after Louis was the one that came up with it”.  
and he said “of course I remember that name for you your like the dad of the group and I know you still are hows touring been” I say “not much fun Louis has a son and everyone has gone solo I guess including me” Zayn said” you went solo too I didn’t ever think daddy direction would end up going solo” “yep I have and said it in july” I told him while turning my laptop on I knew he had wanted to skype so I logged in and answered the call when I saw him on screen I was wiping my eyes.

He said” baby turn your you cam on ” I said “why so you can see how my eyes are all red from crying while recording and touring and singing with out you” and turned my cam on and Zayn had saw my eyes and how red they were and I was still crying and he said “baby don’t cry I’m right here I’m never leaving you at all “ I looked at the screen “ your never leaving me” I said to him " Zayn by leaving the group remember and I Never stopped crying since the day you left" I said to him .

So while Skyping with Zayn I had posted an emotional note on twitter talking about how sad me and the boys are and Sure I had been the one that was most affected when Zayn left .

I still think back to that day he told us he was leaving we were all on the bus Louis Niall and Harry were on couch and I was playing video games with Zayn while sitting on the floor.

Zayn said "I'm leaving the group " Louis Niall and Harry were crying I was hurt and tried not to cry I knew I had to be brave for the other three but we all hugged him then he left after getting his things packed and I broke down and was crying Louis saw I was upset and he sat next to me on the floor and wrapped his arms around me.

"am I why he left" I said and Louis said "no payno you werent the reason at all dont say your going solo either since your daddy direction" I laughed while i was crying "I'm not going anywhere I'm staying with you boys Zayn may be gone but we are still a group without him" I had said.  
Sure I have always been the mature one thats how Louis came up with calling me Daddy Direction cause I'm like the dad of the group but that day i didnt feel like I had been the mature one.

and I had kept in contact with Zayn after he Left and we had did an interview on Jonathan Ross and he had mentioned Zayn I softly said to Louis"you were with him" before Louis had answered him and I sat there looking sad and wanting to cry again because it still hurt me that he was gone and I lost my friend since X factor .

But I was laughing so much I did cry when we played a game on there to this day I still miss Zayn and I go on youtube without the others knowing and watch old videos of Zayn and I while trying not to cry again but yet tears fall down my face while i watch few videos .

I know Zayn leaving has affected me the most out of the four of us and I'm trying not to let it show when I'm with the boys.  
But somehow it still affects me when I'm not with the boys But not like it did after he had left. 

Sure Zayn was the love of my life but I'm thinking of moving on fom feeling sad cause Zayn betrayed me and the boys.  
How do I even move on you know? .

I try to but i end up crying over missing Zayn and I know even though its been almost 2 years since he left and Louis noticed when I broke down on the floor in our bus after the concert I had gotten my things together after changing into my Black Jeans and Hoodie and ran to the bus I had been fighting the tears in my eyes to not fall but they did after i got on the bus and I had sat in my bunk sobbing why am I crying over someone who left me and the boys both .

Louis was next to get on the bus and he heard me sniffling and he had put his things on the couch then said "Daddy Direction you okay " I heard him say that nickname for me I said" yes I guess but I'll be okay I hope" and he had said "Liam I know you miss Zayn but you have me Niall and Harry who will cheer you up and make you feel better".

I looked up when Louis had saw me crying l was still shattered and broken.

Louis had wrapped his arms around me and held me while I was crying he said "you know i get same way sometimes too Liam your not the only one still broken up I am same way and we have to be strong and brave for the other two " I looked up at Louis and said " your right Tommo we need to be brave for Harry and Niall no matter what" the Next thing I knew after Harry and Niall got on the bus Louis took them to the front room.

while I was in my bunk and whispered to them " we should do something to cheer Liam up hes sad about missing Zayn and I have perfect idea" Harry said "what do you think we should do " then Louis said " how about us three sing little things to him" that might work so I laid in my bunk crying and Louis said " Daddy Direction we have present for you" I got up and sat on the floor in living room where Louis found me and look at my phone background which was a picture of Zayn and I and we were smiling then next thing I knew Niall had his guitar and was sitting by me while Louis and Harry sat by me .  
I said " I dont know what's going on boys but I'll be okay I promise" Louis looked at me and said "Liam your not okay Zayn was your everything and since hes gone your sad and upset".

I said "so what's the present then" and next thing I knew the boys were singing to me I was smiling since my boys were singing little things to me I broke down and wiped my eyes with back of my hand "that was amazing boys" I say while sitting on floor sobbing Louis wraps his arms around me " its okay daddy direction we are here for you like you are for us no matter what we all love you and i told Niall and Harry we should do something to make you smile and you were smiling" yes I had smiled while they sang and broke down cause yes i did miss Zayn but little by little im getting over him being gone.  
But I know it wasn't real to him to be with the boys and I but I know he still hates that the group is still better than him .

I didn't even watch all the awards when they were on tv I had only watched Niall sing after we went on break and didn't even hear Zayn say " this only has my name on it right" but I was Pissed off at him for throwing shade at us even though he wasnt in the group anymore he's Jealous that I'm doing so much better than him with the group and recording my solo album.

I still cry while missing him but Louis texts me and says "Payno did you hear zayn mouth off about us in his speech for his award" I curled up in my bed and was crying I couldnt belive my own Ex boyfriend / Bandmate did that to us "yeah i guess i did hear that part i'm mad at him for doing that " I replied and broke down and he texts back "let me guess your crying and in bed arent you" I had said" how did you know thats what I'm doing " he said "cause i'm at your door" and I got up and let him in he saw my eyes and hugged me "I'm staying here with you for a while to cheer you up".

I let Louis in and sit on the couch he knows I have been mad at Zayn ever since he left " I'm hurt still that he'd do this to us" I said and Louis said "Payno I know your mad at him he had no right to hurt you the way he did and make you sad by leaving I know your the most affected by him being gone but no matter what you still have Niall Harry and I to make you be happy and cheer you up".

Thats why I got my tattoo on my arm of the four aarows was one for each of the boys but I guess since Zayns gone I made the arrow I had for him be for me I smile when Louis says "how about I stay the Night with you so you arent sad and upset" I say "Tommo you mean it you staying the night here with me I like that idea " so I get blankets and Louis says "Payno I'll stay in the guest room so you wont have to get blankets" I look down " its not a problem at all i can get them" I say and Louis says " how about I lay in your room with you so you wont be alone " I smiled " see I made you smile didnt I Payno" he said and I Laughed" yes you did make me smile after feeling bad your always there for me too and the fans are right we are Lilo after all" Louis said " what the fans ship us together "The fans ship our bromance Tommo" I said Louis said " thats adorable and they ship us with the others too dont they" I Nod.

Harry and Niall Came over too and stayed the night with me too .

So I hug Harry and Niall after they arrive to stay the night with me " Payno you sure your okay" Niall asks me and I say "I really don't know Nialler I mean how does one move on after this" Louis sees Zayn on my tv and puts in a dvd of my favorite Batman movie " How about we watch a movie and take our minds off of him" Louis says I nod and say" okay I guess if it will help" and sit by niall on couch while Louis and Harry get popcorn and drinks from kitchen.

Louis looks over at me while I not relize I stated crying yet again and he holds me and says "i thought you were almost over him Liam" I look down and say "I thought I was too but guess I not over Zayn yet and I guess I still miss him it doesn't even seem like it will be will be 3 years next month that he had left to be solo on his own" Niall looks over at Louis holding me and petting my hair with his hand.

"Liam isn't over Zayn yet" Niall whispers to harry " he's so heartbroken to admit it Niall and he is right 3 years Zayn left it doesn't seem like it" Harry says while I Glare at them while wiping my eyes "thanks a lot you two you got poor heartbroken Liam crying again" Louis says while rubbing my back.

" I was okay for a while but then I saw him on tv when he threw shade at us it hurt and had upset me you guys know that right " I say while snuggling up on my couch and Louis gets my toy story blanket and lays it on me " sleep payno you still have us no matter what" I hear Niall or Louis say and I smiled and giggled .

my boys know when Daddy Direction as they call me is sad they love cheering me up I mean i'm the one that's there for them for comfort or to listen if they have a bad day but I also know they will be there for me if ever I have a bad day or like now to be comforted by them or when i'm sad they make me smile like that day my grandpa that had passed away his memorial service was the same day as our concert in Melbourne and I was crying and heartbroken that I couldn't fly back home to Wolverhampton for it to say my goodbye to him but I know he is still with me in my heart but at least the boys had made me smile that day even though I had been sad.


End file.
